I'm tired
by AduriteOV2
Summary: Some might call him lazy, so. Some might say he had the blood of a Nara in him. And,a commoner might say, he was bored. The answer was simple. He didn't give fuck. He didn't want to be a ninja of this village. No, no he did not. He wasn't counting on a beautiful redhead, and a raven haired girl changing his life. Lesbian Ino and Sakura NaruFemGaara NaruFemSasu
1. Chapter 1

_**A Different Naruto**_

One might call him lazy, one might call him someone who was bored. But the answer was simple. He didn't give a fuck. They ignored him he ignored them, they tried to trick him, so he pranked him, They sponsored him rotten food.

Like he gave a flying fuck. He could just go hunting in the forest of death, with a certain Snake Mistress. Aah, what he would do for a taste of the _Lion's Meat._ Not much, but he would do somethings for it. He yawned, laying down in the academy, everything was boring. He knew all of this stuff.

Seriously what was the **Shodai's** special technique? Who _didn't_ know it? It was Mokuton. What was the point of him being in there? He was bored. Why did the Sandaime sign him up for this? To make some friends, he of course didn't want to be a ninja of this Village, hence why he was dead last. And the students and teachers didn't give him the time of the day to listen to him anyway. Like he cared.

This sucked, he glanced out the window, looking out at the birds. They didn't have to worry about this mess. He thought about a bird with the Konoha Hitai-ate **(Ninja Head Band)** doing a **Suiton: Suiryudan no** **Justu. (Water style: Water Dragon Justu)**. He chuckled as a piece of chalk was thrown right at him, he tilted his head to the side, efficiently dodging the the piece of chalk.

"Really, Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto lazily asked. "Yes, really, Naruto! Pay attention!" Iruka yelled to him. Naruto looked at him with a wtf face. "Iruka-Sensei, you know that Uchiha-san has been looking out the window the entire time, since day one? Also Nara-san has been also sleeping since he first walked in."

"And how did Inuzuka-san get out of the room? He's just out there, playing with his dog. And Akimichi-san? You know- no, what the actual fuck. He's sitting there, grilling some steak. Can you not smell that?"

"And Hyuuga-san all she's been doing is blushing and glancing at me. Its kind of creepy. Oh and Yamanaka-san, and Haruno-san, they are right behind him, sir how did you not see them? All they do is stare at Uchiha-san." Naruto finished off, sending shivers down the Uchiha's back.

"Kiba- how the hell! Get your a-butt back in here! and Choji! Put that shi-stuff back where every the heck you got it! And Yamanaka and Haru- WOAH! What did you say? Your gonna do what to the Uchiha?!" Iruka yelled out at the end. Naruto heard what Both the Yamanaka and Haruno said.

He thought about what they said and glanced at Sasuke, watching him hide in fear of what they said. He didn't envy Sasuke at all. He was happy he didn't have any 'Fangirls'. Oso very happy.

After hearing them say they were gonna have the Uchiha's babies soon, with was a little weird, considering they were not even 5 months away from 13. Hence making them 12.

 **Time Skip**

This day of the academy was over, he had 3 and a half weeks left of the academy. Once he failed, he would become a civilian. Then he would be able to finally leave this village. He thought about a new village, where he could just sit there on top of a huge piece of Lion's Meat, with two sexy girls, feeding him the meat. Aah, that would be the life.

But here he was in his dusty apartment, laying his _'bed'_ if you could call it that. He wondered if the Fox would be up to talk. He then closed his eyes, focusing chakra to his stomach. Slowly drifting to his mindscape, where he would meet the Fox, he woke up in a sewer. _'I will never, not ever get used to having a sewer in my mind. Why couldn't I be walking on a girl with big breasts?'_ Naruto thought with a smile and a little bit of blood coming down from his nose.

Maybe he should just wake up the Fox. It seemed to be having a good dream, he say the Fox's lecherous grin. He walked over to the Fox, went to his gigantic ear, and using his very few powers of the mind, he got a Squawker and blew it in his ear. The Fox's eyes shot open, and he frowned at Naruto.

 **"Kid! Why did you wake me up! I was having the best of what you humans call dreams!"** The Fox yelled angrily. (If your a man, you know what he was dreaming about. And Naruto ruined that for him.) "Ohoho? The best you say? Care to let me in in what you been dreaming about?" Naruto asked jokingly.

The Fox growled at him and said. **"Shut up human. When are you going to get out of this dump of a village?! It is despicable, even if I dont like you humans, I wouldn't even give my own kin a ratchet house like this, matter of a fact! You cant call this a house."** The Fox told him.

Naruto didn't care. He didn't give a fuck. They could let him keep this house. Not like he would live here for long, They didn't know he didn't live here, they didn't need to know, well, except Hokage-sama.

You see, Naruto he walked home and once he got in there, he immediately got into bed, to make it believable, next he goes to the bathroom creates a **Bunshin(Clone)** and then he goes to his tree house. and chills out. And his **Bunshin** does what ever the hell it wants.

And bam, the Anbu doesn't ever notice. Not wanting to get close to the 'Demons Nest' that is, except one Anbu that is, called Neko. She was cool, one of the very few of the population with purple hair in Konohagakure. **(Hidden Leaf Village)**

As he laid in his very comfortable bed in his tree house he was reading a book called, The Tale Of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja. He like how the main character shared the same name with him. And the picture of it looked very Very similar.

Naruto had his fathers spiky blonde hair (Even he found out who his father was, all he had to do was look at the Yondaime Hokage picture and say, 'Oh, thats my dad') blue eyes, and a classic Black shirt and Black pants and standard black shinobi sandals. with the Uzumaki symbol on the right side of his shirt sleeve.

He grinned thinking about what it must of been like for his dad in the academy.

And he also wondered what it must've been like for him mom.

 **End Chapter thanks for reading.**

 **Review please!  
**

 **And duces.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Troublesome_**

It was the end of the academy days, he for one, was happy. Then once he failed the graduation test he would be qualified as a civilian. Then he would be able to leave the village. And live the rest of his sleeping. Ah, the bliss. And maybe, he would get some girls too.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called up. Naruto got up out of his seat with a smile, and graciously walked to the testing room. Once he entered he was immediately glared at from Mizuki.

Mizuki thought Naruto had the bright smile on his face because he was going to be a ninja. Mizuki would make sure of that, and he would use this to convince the lazy boy to steal the forbidden scroll for him.

Oh how wrong he was.

"Alright Naruto, perform the **Kawarimi(Replacement Technique)"** Iruka ordered. Naruto successfully switched with a log nearby outside. "Alright, next the **Henge(Transformation Technique)** " He ordered once more.

Naruto turned into a perfect Iruka even with the scar on his nose. "Alright next the **Bunshin(Clone Technique)"** Naruto was ordered. Naruto purposely created a clone that fell flat on its face.

"Naruto, you fail." Iruka told him, "Come on Iruka, he worked hard for this cut him some slack." Mizuki told him with false hope in his voice. Naruto frowned. He would not become a ninja of this village. Hell no. Who the fuck did they think he was?

"Sorry, but we can't Mizuki." Iruka said. Naruto smiled. He could give Iruka a kiss if he was a girl right now!

 **Time skip, (Around 2 hours)**

Naruto was happily skipping his way towards the village gates, bags packed. He was ready to leave this village. Around half way Mizuki appeared and said. "Naruto don't be down, I found a way you can be a ninja again." Mizuki said. Smiling. You know that shit was fake.

Naruto frowned. "Its alright I don't want to be a ninja, cya!" Naruto said and walked away. This confused Mizuki. Why did the demon brat decline his offer? Didn't he want to be a ninja?

"Naruto its alright. You can be a ninja!" Mizuki once called again, hoping what he said would work. Not believing that the demon brat didn't want to be a ninja.

"Im all good Mizuki-sensei. I Do not want to be a ninja. I just went there to make some friends. Seeing as that didn't work out. IM done with the academy and ninja business." Naruto said, shocking Mizuki.

This was a change of plans, he would have to plan everything over again. WHY DIDNT THE DEMON BRAT SAY YES! His plan was so perfectly worked out!

He tricked the demon brat, demon brat gets scroll, hands it over to him, demon brat is executed by him, he is hailed as a hero, and the scroll, well he would say he didn't know where it was.

Now this changed everything!

 _ **Some time later and some more planning done.**_

AS soon as Naruto was about to leave the village. Just two steps out the village he heard something from ths Kyuubi that made him stop.

 **"Kid, that Iruka character Chakra is fading slowly. And I sense some anger, and fowl Chakra coming close to him. Wanna go check it out, kid?"** 'The Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, thanks, Kyuubi. I appreciate it." The normally lazy boy with hardened eyes said.

Iruka was the three of the only ones in the village that had been polite to him! He'd be damned if something bad happened to him! Lazy or not! He was going to check it out!

He dashed over to where the source was.

 **10 minutes later**

Mizuki had finally gotten Iruka on the ground! Iruka was finally going to die! Then he could bring the scroll to Orochimaru! And in return, he would be super powerful! He smirked, and threw the huge Fuma Shuriken on his back at Iruka.

Just as it was closing on Iruka, he shut his eyes, tightly, bracing for impact. He waited and waited.

He waited some more.

Waiting.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a bored looking Naruto with a Wooden Sword stabbed into the ground in the middle of the Shuriken, stopping it from getting to Iruka.

Iruka's eyes widened in shock, as did Mizuki's. "Demon brat! What are you doing here!" Mizuki yelled out. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Naruto asked in a bored tone, still holding the handle of the sword. Mizuki threw some normal Shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto quickly took the sword out of the grounds face turning serious he deflected all 8 Shuriken, Mizuki growled. Kunai in hand, he charged Naruto at mid Chunin speeds. Naruto charged Mizuki, at the same time, though using low Chunin speeds.

As Mizuki charged He noticed Naruto pulling a Shuriken out of his pockets Bring Mizuki's attention over to the Shuriken He didn't notice Naruto make a one handed **Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone Jutsu)**.

Naruto watched Mizuki bring his attention to the Shuriken in his right hand. Effectively making Mizuki miss him making 2 **Kage Bunshin** , Naruto gave a telepathic signal for the clone to hide.

After the clones got away he jumped back, surprising Mizuki. As he thought he would keep rushing forward. Naruto threw the Shuriken at Mizuki's legs. Making Mizuki jump up in the air. He was about to ruin Mizuki's day.

He charged all his Chakra to his legs, he now moved at High Chunin speeds, he charged Mizuki, as Mizuki was still in the air, he couldn't maneuver in mid air.

He charged and launched him self from the ground, surprising Mizuki, as he didn't think Naruto could travel that fast. Naruto, raised his leg while in the air and he was coming like a torpedo, and as Iruka watched he couldn't help but to cringe slightly.

Naruto kicked him.

Like a bullet.

In the nuts.

Mizuki yelled out in pain. Naruto smirked.

Two clones burst from the trees, one clone Kicked Mizuki in his face, one clone punched Mizuki in the face, both clones put all their Chakra into the kick and punch making them vanish into smoke. You know Mizuki's face hurt.

As Mizuki was still shock from the act of a clone hitting him, and one kicking him in his head, almost making him knock out. Naruto, as one leg was already crossed in front of his left leg, he spun his body, raising his left leg and did a spin kick in mid air, Mizuki flew back down to the ground.

Passed out. His last thoughts were, 'I'm still a Virgin... I don't want to die.'

Naruto went back to the ground with a soft thud. He walked over to Iruka and gave him a hand, Iruka took it and smiled. "Thanks Naruto." "Don't mention it" Naruto said.

He noticed Iruka's leg bleeding. Using the basic knowledge of healing techniques he healed his leg. Iruka smiled, 'He figured out the Bunshin eh?' Iruka thought.

Now Naruto's day was about to be ruined. "Naruto come here." Iruka said, Naruto went over to Iruka and said "Yes?" "AClose your eyes." Naruto not knowing what was happing did as told.

"Open your eyes."

Naruto opened his eyes.

"Your now a ninja of Konohagakure!"

It was silent.

3

2

1

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Review!**

 **Tell me what you thought!**

 **And who Naruto should go out with! Suzuki Uchiha? (Sasuke Uchiha) Female version?**

 **Or Gaia(Gaara) Female version?**

 **Or both!**


	3. Chapter 3 My luck

_**IM BACK! NEW COMPUTER UPDATING EVERYDAY! "Im Tired" IS BACK!**_

 _My luck_

 _Naruto was angry to say the least. How could this happen! He should've just left the village. But at least he saved one of the people that did nice to him._

 _But he had to be_ a ninja of this acursed village!

Naruto groaned.

"Now I have to get a Sensei and a team and Yada yada yada" Naruto lazily said. He got up out of his bed, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

On his way to the bathroom he checked his Gama-Bank, (A little frog bank like a Piggy Bank) He had 3,520 dollars. 7000 more and he would be able to buy a house.

A few months of working at the bar had did him some good with 3.5 thousand dollars. He continued on his way to the bathroom.

As soon as he got there he brushed his teeth and and washed his face. He walked out of the bathroom and then he wondered, ' _What time is it?_ ' He looked over the the left at his clock.

"Huh, I'm opposed to be at the academy at 8:00, its 10:00. Too bad." Naruto said, Clearly he didn't want to take any part of this.

Naruto walked back to his room and slipped on his clothes. But this time he but two Kunai holsters on both of his legs, and he put on a black vest with around 8 pockets, and he slipped on his fingerless gloves.

He went to his secret drawer with Ninja items, and filled the pockets with Kunai, explosive tags, shrunken, etc.

After getting his stuff ready, he opened his window and climbed out of it and leaped from building to building to the academy.

 **At the Academy**

 _'I thought Naruto would be happy about being a ninja and he would be the first one here, but it doesn't seem like it'_ Iruka thought with a frown on his face.

As he continued checking the attendance he was close to Naruto's name.

"Suzuki Uchiha!"

"Here!" **Note, this Uchiha will be more confident and outgoing than the normal Sasuke.**

"Yuki Kirigana!"

"Hai."

Iruka hesitated a bit before saying this one. "N-Naruto Uzu-" After that the door opened. "Hai hai, I'm here Iruka-sensei." Naruto said lazily.

Iruka smiled, and then continues on with the attendance. After he finished he begun the speech that would inspire the hole class, face turning serious, he begun.

"You are not children no more. You are adults. You shall be treated like one, and you shall act like one. This is not a game, this is real life, you will have to kill, steal, even assassinate princes and princesses. You are now a weapon of this village, a pawn, you are the next generation, a Genin."

"You are Shinobi. You will be divided up into groups of three with a Jounin Sensei. Good luck to you all." Iruka finished. No one could believe what they heard. Iruka, the usually calm and relaxed teacher, getting serious for a speech that would determine they're futures.

Many after hearing this had to rethink about being a ninja, while others had become a ton more confident than before. While Naruto, eh, he didn't like it. He would have to be a weapon of this village? A pawn? Pfft, to hell with that. Once he had a chance to, he'll just run away.

The first Jonin to enter the room was a Female with red eyes and a beautiful body if Naruto had to say. If he was older. He would tap that. She called out a few names. " Hyuga Hinata! Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame Team 8. Your with me, come to training ground 8."

After that a Older guy came in and as he walked by Naruto caught him staring at The red eyed lady. Naruto chuckled, he wanted her, he could tell. Naruto his head down on the desk before closing his eyes.

"Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi, Team 10 your coming with me! Go to training grounds 10."

After that a lady with purple hair walked through the door. "Naruto Uzumaki, Ryouske Tenshi, come to Training grounds 6.

Naruto got u out of his seat and walked towards the window. He waved to Iruka and then jumped out. Naruto then Shunshin'd over to the training ground with a bit of leaps too.

 **At the training grounds.**

The purple haired lady had arrived first, then after that, Naruto appeared in a sunshine at the training ground, then Ryouske leaped over from a building.

Ryouske, asked a question that he had been wondering for a while. "Wheres our third member?" He asked.

"She cannot be here at the moment." The Jonin said.

"Alright time for introductions. Your up first Ryouske."

"Ok," He took in a big gust of air and then breathed out. "Im Ryouske Tenshi, one of the last few of the Tenchi clan. My likes are silence, Berries, Meditating, My mother and my little sister. My dislikes are Rude and loud people.

People who are too full of themselves and people who don't follow the rules. I have a Kekkei Genkai called the Tenshi-Chakura. It allows me to use a yellow type of chakra that makes me faster, stronger, and makes me able to glide."

'Alright thats fine, that power could save the team some day'

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Huh, ok. Im Naruto Uzumaki. -Yawn- I'm the last of my clan, the things I like, are sleeping lazing around and relaxing and looking at the clouds and guessing what they are.

What I dislike is loud people, people who interrupt me, and people who disrespect ramen. I have a Kekkei Genkai, called the chakra chains"

' _And a Kekkei Genkai that lets me heal fast as shit, and enhances my body' Naruto thought that part_.

"And it drains chakra from what every it touches and gives it to me, I can also use it as a rope, grab with it, and all that stuff."

 **(Naruto has the Chakra Chains He can only manifest one at the time.)**

'Thats very useful'

"Alright, my turn. My name is Leone Yarono, I come from the Yarono clan, I am one of the Kenjutsu masters of the clan, **(Her clan is full of Swordsman, and Swordswoman)** I like peace, swords, my family, and my dog. I dislike perverts, womanizers, pervy old men, and people who don't treat swords right, and don't clean them.

I have no Kekkei Genkai, so thats all I have to offer."

"So, today was just the beginning, the introductions. Tomorrow the other member of our team will be there, she will introduce herself, and I will gauge the teams strengths and weaknesses. Alright, ill see you tomorrow team!"

Naruto yawned, "K, see ya tomorrow Leone-Sensei." Naruto said sounding tired.

"Hai Yarono-Sensei, Naruto-san." Ryouske said.

"Ard cya Ryou-san." Naruto said

"Ryou-san?" Ryouske repeated.

"Short for Ryouske, and it sounds cool I guess."

"Oh, well bye then for now Naruto-san."

 **And with that chapter ended!**

 **Hope you liked :P**

 **New computer so I can start uploading, I can finally continue on with the story!**


End file.
